A Wedding Song or Two
by jedlee07
Summary: A song or two for a big wedding in two of the CSI's lives. Probably not what you're expecting, but very slight DL. Chapter two finally up!
1. Butterfly

Danny Messer sits thinking about his daughter Carly after he tucked her in bed. They had had a busy week and now, after he put Carly to bed and holding his wife, he thought about his life, and his family. _There's two things I know for sure. She was sent her from heaven and she's daddy little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank God for all of the joy in my life. Oh, but most of all, for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried." In all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

A few years later

Danny sits in a chair on the back porch deck and looks out at the party. At least 30 teenagers are in his back yard, dancing and laughing and having fun. Lindsay is moving around the backyard with snacks, and talking to the kids. Carly is dancing with her friends as one of her favorite songs play. Danny's gaze rests upon Don Flack, standing by the fence keeping an eye on the gathering from that side, ready to step in if anyone gets too close to Carly for his or Danny's comfort. As he has every day of his life, Danny find himself thinking about his life.

_Sweet 16 today. She's looking like her mama a little more everyday. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember, butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time." With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Years later again….

Danny's standing in the church looking at the front of the sanctuary. Years ago he and Lindsay stood there, in that very same spot and exchanged their vows. It was hard to believe that it had been over twenty years ago since that happened. They'd been through so much together.

He thought of the poem he'd read the night before and how true it was for him.

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly._

Danny moved to the room where his wife and daughter were. Lindsay was helping Carly get ready, every little detail perfectly in place. _She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride-room just staring at her. She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure- I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She leaned over….gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "Walk me down the aisle, Daddy- it's just about time." "Does my wedding gown look pretty , Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!" _

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done SOMETHING right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses- I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is! I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses……_

Carly's maid of honor reached the altar and the violin and piano began to play "Ave Maria". Danny took a deep breath and turned to face Carly. She looked nervous, happy and stunning, just as he had expected.

"You ready, Angel?" Danny asked his daughter. Her crimson-colored lips parted, her white teeth making her smile even more beautiful. It was a smile she had always used for him, "for Daddy". She nodded and Danny offered his arm to her. She took it, staring into her father's eyes. He stared back, love and admiration showing in the eyes of both. Danny forced his emotions down as he realized this was the last moment he'd have special time to look in his daughter's eyes before he gave her away.

Danny kissed Carly's cheek and they turned to walk down the aisle. With each step he saw another stage in his daughter's life. Too soon they were in front of the steps to the altar. Tears began to spill down Danny's cheeks.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" The priest asked. Danny sucked in a deep breath through his nose while clenching his teeth. He looked at Lindsay and, turning back to face the priest, uttered the words he half wished he didn't have to.

"Her mother and I do." He slowly turned to face Carly's happily tearful face and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Pumpkin. Be happy." He kissed her cheek once more and put his daughter's arm on his soon-to-be son-in-law's. He saw the expression of absolute love, longing and devotion on both of their faces. Tears fell more quickly down his face as he took his place beside Lindsay.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done SOMETHING right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses- I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is! I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses……_


	2. Waltz

**Here's another chapter for A Wedding Song or Two. Sorry, it took me a while to find the perfect song, and I'm still not sure I found it. This is "Waltz for Jennifer" by FFH. It's the song I want played when I dance with my husband for the first time (although that might change :) Hope you like it**

* * *

Danny Messer sat at the head table at his daughter's wedding reception. They had just finished the agonizingly long picture-taking process, and had finally made their way to the park that had been rented out for the reception. The rest of the wedding party had joined the crowd before the DJ announced the happy couple's arrival. Music started playing and Paul led Carly to the dance floor.

_Another long day is gone and I'm ready  
For another long night where I'll be by your side  
Another long day will come and I'll thank Jesus  
That I am alive and that He made you mine_

Paul spun his wife around, the couple floating gracefully across the floor. People smiled and made sweet comments about how cute they looked together, and how they fit and moved together so perfectly. The groom's eyes were locked on his bride's, and hers on his.

_We belong together, you and me  
Holding on tight like lock and key  
Going strong the way this love should be - a fantasy  
And I'm so glad that God made me for you and you for me_

Danny thought about this song, and hoped that it would still be true for his daughter and son-in-law years later, when "the honeymoon was over". He knew it was true for him and Lindsey. He looked to his left at the aforementioned woman. She had tears in her eyes and was watching the couple intently. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him and smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

_I'm having that dream where we are walking  
Together along with the sand in our feet  
Then I am awake and I realize  
It wasn't a dream, it was reality_

_  
We belong together, you and me  
Holding on tight like lock and key  
Going strong the way this love should be - a fantasy  
And I m so glad that God made me for you and you for me_

Paul spun Carly again, the two moving in time with the not-so-slow song. They looked so happy, and it made Danny's heart feel good. He knew his daughter was loved, and would be taken care of. He knew those two belonged together- the same way he knew he and Lindsey belonged together.

_We belong together, you and me  
Holding on tight like lock and key  
Going strong the way this love should be - a fantasy  
And I'm so glad that God made me for you and you for me_

Paul kissed Carly and held her close.

_And I'm so glad that God made me for you and you for me_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**_  
_


End file.
